


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Did I mention TENTACLES, Dream Sex, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Tentacles, and tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto doesn't know what he did to deserve these dreams... about tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> So, one day I thought it was a great idea to offer to write _anything_ in exchange for sickingly sweet Juri/Taiga fic. And Ri wrote me this wonderful thing that you can read [here](http://www.agirlcalledkil.com/?p=15388). 
> 
> And she asked for tentacles as her anything, so here. XD
> 
> I am sorry (not really, this was strangely fun XDDD)
> 
> THANKS to my super friends, Minaro, Sue and Mile, for helping me find a way to make things happen :D I love you girls!

Yuto is no stranger to sex dreams, he went through adolescence not so long ago after all, had to suffer the embarrassment of soiled sheets and uncomfortable awakenings often enough. But, that was supposed to be over, or so he thought.

Apparently he was wrong.

All week, and maybe part of last week as well, he has been waking up with a raging erection, his skin tingly and hot, and a really weird feeling all over his body. Sex dreams, he concluded some days ago as he jerked off to finish himself; but he was unable to remember exactly what he dreamt about.

This last point is what had irked him the most. If a dream was erotic enough to leave him _that_ worked up, at the very least he wanted to be able to remember it.

But now he remembers, and he is not too sure he really wanted to, as he recalls the bright green tentacles all over his body and how good it felt in his dream; and he is pretty sure he has been having the same dream over and over, because the sensation when he wakes up is the same. Yuto even knows he woke up in the same part he ever did, because he is hard, and his body is tingly and hot and he feels like he is about to explode.

He thinks it will stops now that he has been able to remember what the dream was about, and as he jerks off yet again, now remembering everything that happened, the way the tentacles massaged and caressed every inch of his skin, he really hopes it does.

***

“Did I make your sister mad again?” Yuto whines at Chinen, miserably. There are dark circles under his eyes and he is as tired as he looks.

It’s been a week of hell, and every day he has woken up from the same dream and in the same state. It still took him a whole extra week to figure out this had “Chinen Saya’s curse” written all over it.

“Have you been a jerk to Ryosuke lately?” Chinen asks, pausing on his push-ups with a sigh and a patient look, as if he was explaining something to a particularly dense five years old child.

Yuto looks confused for a second, but it only takes a pointed look from Chinen for him to get it. Sometimes he hates that Yamada’s sister and Chinen’s are an item.

“I didn’t forget his birthday, okay?” Yuto argues uselessly, on the brink of desperation. A curse from Chinen Saya is a heavy burden to bear, as Yuto very much knows. “I mailed him before midnight!”

Chinen shrugs, as emphatically as he can manage. “You are screwed,” he says.

***

It’s a rare Saturday night with a free Sunday on the horizon and Yuto is armed with a warm beverage containing every sleeping-aid herb Yabu knew of -and they were quite a few of them. He is determined not to wake up in the same part of the dream again and to really be conscious of it, in case he can find any clues as to how the hell he can make them _stop_.

He lies awake for a while, but Yabu knew his business and soon drowsiness engulfs him, tying him down and making him fall in a deep slumber,

Dreamscapes are weird, and this one is no exception. There is fog everywhere and a lingering smell in the air that is not at all unpleasant. It kind of reminds Yuto of something, but he can quite place what. 

He stands still for a bit, taking in his surroundings and then he sees it, a silhouette in the dark. It’s blurry and suddenly his eyes can’t focus at all.

Yuto catches some movement from the corner of his eye, and the next moment there they are, eight bright green tentacles moving into his direction. They are not flying to him quick and aggressively as they do in every tentacle porn movie Yuto has seen -and he has seen so many of them he lost count. If anything, there’s something tentative in them, and so, Yuto stands still and lets them approach. 

It should feel weirder than it does, but when one of the tentacles circles Yuto’s middle section, it feels warm and it kind of tickles. And it hits Yuto then, the other big difference with all the anime and manga, because the tentacles aren’t trying to get anywhere inside him, they seem to be exploring his skin instead.

One of the bright green appendages wraps around Yuto’s wrists to lift his arms over his head, but Yuto is far from frightened. The grip has strength enough to move his limbs, but it’s also loose and he knows he could free himself if he wanted to. Then another tentacle dive under his T-shirt and he is grateful of the added support.

It feels good, better than it should, the tip leaving a wet trail up Yuto’s chest and he can’t even begin to think about how gross it should be, only moan as it rubs against one of his nipples then the other, sending sparkles all over his body.

He’s getting hard, and it only gets worse as yet another tentacle comes near him and brushes the skin of his neck like a tongue in a very messy open mouthed kiss, and Yuto is really glad that two other tentacles wrap around each of his legs, because his knees are threatening with giving in at the onslaught of sensations. And that’s before another one come to rest against his crotch. 

It doesn’t move, not at first, but Yuto is by now stimulated enough that he has no shame in grinding his hips against it, searching for friction the appendage is seemingly willing enough to reciprocate.

This is the part where Yuto usually wakes up, his arousal and need getting the best of out of him, but now he concentrates in powering through it, focusing on everything beside the pleasant sensations that try to overcome him.

He tries to see past the blur and the darkness, tries to figure out the shape lurking in the shadows, pays attention to the smell around him, heady and aroused and so frikkin familiar he can almost _taste it_.

Yuto breaks one of his hands free and reaches out for the last of the tentacles standing still before him. It feels warm and he can feel its pulse beneath the thin surface. He means only to touch it, but his curiosity gets the better out of him and he is almost in a trance as he guides it to his mouth and licks at the tip.

There’s is a rumble then, Yuto can feel it all over his body through the eight appendages spread out all along, and a deep moan fills the air. It is human, a familiar brand of human, and Yuto is on the verge of recognition when he suddenly wakes up, bothered and confused, and so hard that he can’t wait to get anywhere else.

He pushes his pajama pants down enough to suffice and wraps his hand around his aching cock, touching himself rough and quick until he spurts over his fingers, the voice and the smell getting farther and farther away, out of his reach, with each passing second.

***

It’s JUMP band’s practice day and Yuto is still tired as hell.

He is kind of glad that Inoo called in sick and Yamada is too busy with promo stuff about his movies and dramas to show up anyway, because that only leaves Keito and Hikaru to deal with. Hikaru is not good at fussing too much over him and Keito lets it go when Yuto assures him he is alright, only promising to get him some vitamin drink after work or something. Keito is a good boy.

He enjoys these practices to be honest, especially when they are done playing JUMP songs and they turn into jam sessions where he can just let everything flow. They let Keito lead for a while, and there is something reassuring in the beat of Hikaru’s bass beating on the background, in the way Yuto can follow him and feel their beats intertwine with Keito’s guitar and its melody, the way the bass line wraps around him, surrounds him, almost hugs him…

And suddenly Hikaru hums, and it all comes crashing down on Yuto, who misses the beat and lets the drumsticks fall to the ground as he finally realizes who the smell and the voice and everything in his dream belonged to.

He manages to not lose his balance, to keep himself upright on his stool, but then Hikaru is rushing by his side, his hand on Yuto’s shoulder undoubtedly meant for reassurance, but all Yuto can see are those long, long fingers as the smell of Hikaru’s slightly spicy cologne fills his nostrils and everything comes back, loud and clear.

“Yuto? Are you okay?” Hikaru’s voice is clearly the voice moaning in his dreams, and Yuto can’t look at him. He can’t tear his eyes from Hikaru’s fingers, actually.

“I… don’t feel so good,” Yuto manages to force out as he stands up, shakily. “I better go home.”

He dodges questions and offers to drive him home by both Keito and Hikaru -and just the thought of Hikaru’s fingers gripping the wheel of a car as he drives makes his jeans feel tighter than they already are.

He barely makes it until he is locked up in his room before he shoves his hand down his jeans, pumping his erection even before he frees himself from clothes and underwear, jerking himself off as he has been doing since he doesn’t really remember how long ago.

But this time his fantasy has a face, and it’s Hikaru’s mouth leaving a wet trail of messy kisses down his chest, and Hikaru’s eyes that look up at him devilishly; and it’s Hikaru sucking him off as his long fingers become tentacles and bound his wrists, fondle him all over and tease his skin everywhere that feels good. They wrap around his legs and spread them, kneading him open and entering him, fucking him ruthlessly, relentlessly...

He comes choking on a moan, so hard he almost blacks out, and it takes him a really long while to come back to reality, to get his breath in check again. When he does, he really doesn’t know what to feel.

***

Hikaru is a neurotic asshole. He is also the one who the cares most about the members’ health in all JUMP. So of course it shouldn’t come as a surprise that, later that day, Hikaru’s number appears on the screen as Yuto’s phone buzzes and buzzes.

Finally, Yuto decides to pick it up instead of risking Hikaru showing up on his doorstep. But it’s too late.

“I am parked right outside your door, can you open it?” Hikaru sounds worried, and Yuto feels the tiniest bit guilty. 

“I am not sick…” Yuto confesses when Hikaru is in front of him in Yuto’s bedroom, and he blushes a little.

“I know,” Hikaru answers; he doesn’t look mad, at least. “But it’s not like you to skip practice just because. And to run away from one is just… Are you _all right_?”

Yuto looks at Hikaru. They are bandmates, maybe not the closest of friends, but Hikaru is a guy he really respects. They have grown up millennia from the times Hikaru would make him cry and Yuto would tell Kame to scold him. All in all, Hikaru is someone whose friendship Yuto isn’t keen on jeopardizing.

And then, Hikaru laughs.

“Just spit it out, Yuto!” Hikaru’s voice is exasperated but mild. “It’s _me_. You know you can tell me anything.”

And he is right, Yuto acknowledges with a sigh. This is _Hikaru_. He might tease him forever and make him want to punch him in the face in frustration, eventually, but it’s not like he’d freak out or stop being his friend because of this. 

“The thing is,” Yuto begins, but he has to pause to breathe deeply in the middle. “I have been having these... dreams… about…. things...”

“Tentacles?”

“What? How do you….?”

“Are they bright green and it’s foggy all over?”

“What..? You... you too?”

There is a silence then; it lacks the tension necessary to be called awkward, though. It’s more like a space of time without words in which they are letting everything sink in.

“Did you forget Yamada’s birthday again?” Hikaru asks, borderline mischievous or maybe just trolling, and trying to keep his face straight, and Yuto relaxes visibly.

“I mailed him before midnight!” Yuto argues, but he is smiling and he means it.

They laugh, and it feels good to finally let go of some of the tension.

“There’s something still bugging you, isn’t it?” 

“It’s… nothing really… It’s just,” Yuto chuckles, and Hikaru snorts, and all of Yuto’s courage returns. “Why you?”

“Why not me?” Hikaru throws back, grinning and not one bit appalled. And maybe Yuto gets his answer right there.

Just like that, having sex dreams with a tentacled version of your friend and bandmate is not really a big deal and Yuto is smiling, actually smiling, even when Hikaru takes his hand and guides him to the bed.

“What are we doing?” Yuto asks, because Hikaru stops when they are lying on their sides, face to face, not touching at all.

“Let’s see if we can control this somehow, now that we both kind of know what’s happening,” Hikaru says, matter-of-fact, and maybe is a proof of Yuto’s exhaustion that he makes perfect sense.

It doesn’t take him too long to fall into stupor, and although he isn’t exactly sleeping, Yuto knows he is not awake either. This is a new state, like a sleep paralysis only not; at least he doesn’t feel afraid in the least. He can feel Hikaru’s warmth through their clothes where their legs touch, and the spicy edge of his cologne mixed with the way Hikaru’s skin just _smells_ and it’s strangely reassuring, even when all around him the world begins turning foggy and an all too familiar landscape begins taking over his mind.

“Are you okay?” Hikaru’s voice sound in Yuto’s mind, but Yuto is fairly sure he didn’t actually speak in the real world. He is also sure that Hikaru’s voice didn’t come from his dream self, it’s like telepathy, and it should feel weirder than it does. Maybe.

“Yeah… can you hear me?” Yuto thinks at the loudest volume he can.

“Yup, but no need to scream,” Hikaru says in Yuto’s mind, and he can hear the chuckle as a shiver in his real body. “This is cool.”

Yuto thinks about answering but then the dreamscape shifts and he sees the now familiar shadow blur of Hikaru’s dream form and his mind is suddenly blank. 

Yuto prays that Hikaru can’t feel his anticipation, the way he _wants_ this so much he is embarrassed about it, the way all his blood seems to rush south when he sees the bright green tentacles coming his way, wrapping around his ankles and forcing his legs apart as one of them circles Yuto’s waist preventing him from falling.

Yuto seems to have complete control over his actions in this dream, and he uses it to move one of his hands and take one of the appendages by its end; he kind of pumps it as he’d do with someone’s cock. Hikaru’s moan reverberates in every corner of Yuto’s mind.

Yuto raises his free hand to repeat his actions with another tentacle but he changes his mind and guides it to his mouth instead. It’s thinner than a cock, Yuto assesses this time, but it tastes like he imagines Hikaru would do, so he sucks it like he would do if he was sucking Hikaru off.

Soon, though, both tentacles get free of Yuto’s hand and wrap around his wrists, lifting his arms above his head.

“Felt too good.” Hikaru’s telepathic voice sounds husky and Yuto feels even more pressure accumulating between his legs, where he isn’t getting any friction at all.

Yuto remembers he is in a dream when his clothes magically vanish, but he doesn’t have time to wonder about it as he feels the wet tips of tentacles rubbing against his nipples, his abs, the inside of his thighs, like half a dozen tongues licking him all over except the place he wants it most. 

He tries to think, to broadcast his need, to beg, and maybe he succeeds because another of Hikaru’s chuckles rattles him thoroughly before one of the two free tentacles approaches Yuto’s mouth again. It caresses Yuto’s lower lip, wetting it and it should feel gross, only it doesn’t and Yuto feels more and more turned on as the appendage enters his mouth, not too forceful to gag but rough enough, fucking Yuto’s mouth deliciously.

And then he feels it, the last of the tentacles kneading his buttocks apart, searching.

“Is it all right…?” Yuto hears Hikaru ask in his mind when the wet tip finds his hole, rubbing, licking, and Yuto can’t answer, he can just moan, in the dreamscape, mentally and, he suspects, also in the real world.

Yuto manages to worry about not having lube or preparation for exactly two seconds, then Hikaru’s tentacle is entering him, quick, hard, and It’s a dream all right, because it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t burn, it just feels damned good as Hikaru penetrates him restlessly, relentlessly, giving him no truce while also fucking his mouth, and licking all his body.

The tentacles that bind Yuto’s legs creep further up, to rub-lick at his balls and the leaking tip of his cock, and Yuto jerks in pleasure, 

“Hikka… I’m going to…” Yuto’s mind moans.

“Go ahead,” Hikaru’s raspy voice answers, and the tentacle at Yuto’s tip wraps around Yuto’s cock completely, jerking him off like a tight, strong, _wet_ hand. “I want to feel you lose it.”

It’s almost instantaneous, and so weird, Yuto’s orgasm shaking the dreamscape and the real world, shattering his mind. Hikaru is close behind, all the tentacles retreating and contracting, and Yuto can feel it, with his eyes closed and his mind open, feel all eight of them spurting at him, all over him, face, chest, and legs, making Yuto tremble as he collapses on the floor.

Some of the mess on Yuto’s face is near his mouth, so he darts out his tongue almost by reflex to taste it, the edge of sweetness in it spiking his curiosity, and maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to try doing this with Hikaru when they are awake. And without tentacles.

He is panting when the dream starts to fade, and so is Hikaru when Yuto is almost fully awake. Their pants are a mess, but that’s the only sign that something happened. That and the mischievous smile on Hikaru’s lips.

“Wow,” Hikaru breathes out, and Yuto laughs.

***

“So, I told my sister that you thought she’d cursed you…” Chinen says, the minute Yuto enters the dressing room for practice.

“Oh… well… about that...” Yuto knows he is blushing, but, thankfully, Chinen doesn’t really notice things like that. Ever.

“She told me to thank you for helping Yuyan with his audition for the drama. She also said that you were welcome.”

Typical of Chinen Saya, Yuto thinks, to give him weird shared erotic dreams as a _reward_ for something. 

“Hey… Chii…” Yuto begins to say after a heartbeat, because something doesn't fit quite right. “Why would your sister thank me for helping Takaki getting cast for Suikyu Yankees?”

Chinen blushes only a bit, but his smile has just the tiniest bit of malice to be obvious, and Yuto understands. 

Chinen Saya loves her brother to pieces, after all.


End file.
